


It Gets Worse, Trust Me

by AndraLondon09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: 7 Minutes, Angst, College AU, Crying, F/M, Football Games, Modern AU, Parties, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, aot - Freeform, college party, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraLondon09/pseuds/AndraLondon09
Summary: You have an undeniable knack for catfishing and helping your friends find out if their boyfriends cheat on them.Wanting some of that help as well, Hitch wants you to take revenge on her ex boyfriend by making him fall for you. Around 3 days prior, you attend a party and meet a tall broad shouldered blonde. Instant Chemistry is formed when you partake in a 7 minutes in heaven game.Little do you know, he's the Ex-boyfriend.But it gets worse.Now under Hitch, she blackmails you; threatening to unleash a dark secret of yours if you deny her help.Unwillingly, you play the role. And it gets worse, trust me.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	It Gets Worse, Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a spiral of creativity in little over an hour. Hope you like it! may or may not continue it.

The stereotypical “Good Girl” always has one or more of these characteristics. 

  1. Straight A’s 
  2. A ‘cute’ personality (you know EXACTLY what I mean)
  3. Let’s people step over her; always struggling to say no. 



  
  


Unfortunately for you, 

You fit into none of these characteristics. 

_ So where did you fit in then?  _

Easy. You were an average student that mainly held B’s and occasional A’s in college. Pretty average if you thought about it. 

Your personality wasn’t ‘cute’ either. Growing up, you adopted a more masculine personality (tomboy; as they would have called it back in 2014). The Media and Hollywood were partially to blame for this. Now being 2021, fitting into adulthood, you have struggled to come out of that shell. Learning about makeup, and somewhat redoing your closet was not an easy task. 

  
  


You knew one thing though. And that was that you wouldn't leave your sweatpants for the world. 

  
  


“Hey (Y/N).” your roommate calls. 

“Remember when you helped Nico find out that her boyfriend was cheating on her?” Sasha asked. 

“Word got around to Hitch.” 

You turn around from your bed, busy folding laundry. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, word got around and now Hitch say’s that you’re like this super spy and she needs your help ASAP.” 

You roll your shoulders. 

“What in the world could she possibly need my help for?” you ask. “Isn’t she like one of the main cheerleaders for the Football Team?” 

“Uh huh.” Sasha nods before popping a grape in her mouth. “She’s second in command. Said she wanted to meet up on Monday to talk.” 

“What does she want to talk to me about?” 

“Dunno. Didn’t specify. I think it’s best if you just go. You never know when you may need a favor from her.” 

You half roll your eyes; a sign acknowledging that Sasha was right. 

“Right, but that’s like diving into a box filled with snakes.” 

“Psh.” Sasha rolls her head back as she’s got her legs pressed to her chest. Her phone lights up with a Notification. Somehow her notification ringtone happened to be the Kim Possible ringtone. 

“Oh shit.” she says while staring at her screen. 

“There’s a surprise party tonight. Connie’s gonna be DJ-ing. It’s for one of the boys. Wanna come with?” 

“Yeah sure.” you nod. “I’m not too busy. Plus, this’ll probably be my last Friday available until next Semester.” you explain. 

  
  


“Right.” Sasha says before leaving her seat. 

“Let’s get changed then.” 

=============

This party was one for the boys. 

You didn’t expect half the school to be here. 

“Why are there so many people?” You asked Sasha while music vibrated, shaking your bones. 

“It’s supposedly a Birthday party for Eren Yaeger.” Shouted Sasha, loud enough for you to hear. “There are like 600 people here. If not more.” 

  
  


You nodded in agreement. “I think I’ll be heading for the bathroom.’ you say. “It’s almost 10, and I think more people will take up the bathroom if I don't go now.” 

Sasha nods. “Alright! Just text me if you need anything. I’ll be with Connie at the DJ table or the kitchen.” She smiles sheepishly before you give her a thumbs up. Heading upstairs. 

Finding the bathroom was probably the least of your concerns. What kept on bugging you was the fact that Hitch wanted to meet up. 

What the hell would she possibly want from me? You wondered. 

The bathroom door happened to be the first one to your left. You were fortunate enough to find it because the door was left open. 

Having used the bathroom now, (you mainly needed it to wash your hands) you stepped out, noticing a group of people gathering at the end of the hall. Some already were entering a room. 

“Hey!” one of them called out to you, waving their hand. Nearing you, you noticed that the person who called you was the one and only Porco Galliard. His double eyebrow piercing set him apart. 

“We’re playing a game.” he offers, “Wanna join? We need another person to fill in the spot.” 

You nod. “Sure thing.” 

“Great.” He grins before putting a hand over your shoulder, walking you to the room. 

  
  


Sitting you down, there were about 8 people there. 

You only recognized two and a half. 

1, Porco. 2, Isabella. The third person confused you. In front of you sat a broad shouldered blonde with well kept facial hair. 

_ Was he in some team?  _ You wondered before Porco spoke up, breaking the silence. 

  
  


“Alright everyone. Thanks for joining in. Today we’ll be playing 7 minutes in Heaven. Spin the bottle and we’ll have two people walk into  _ that  _ closet.” he said pointing to a closet adjacent to the blonde. 

“I’m sure you guys know how it goes. Any questions before we start?” 

  
  


No one answered. And so, Porco spun the bottle. Having landed for the first round on Isabella and a guy by the name of Floch, they headed towards the closet. 

This only quickened your heartbeat. Nerves creeping up on you. 

When the 7 minutes came over, you noticed Isabella comeback with disheveled hair and an unreadable expression. You prayed for the bottle not to land on you. This was your first game.Not everyone had to go, right? 

  
  


Wrong. ‘

  
  


Your eyes widened when you noticed the neck of the bottle was pointed towards you. And you felt everyone’s stare. 

“Alright,” Porco nodded enthusiastically.    
“Let's see who your lucky closet buddy is, shall we?” 

  
  


Spinning the bottle himself, Porco’s eyes widened when he saw who your future partner would be. He whistled a cliff jump whistle. 

“Reiner, my man.” Porco nodded. 

“Alright. Well, you guys are up. Just know we’ll start the timer once you guys close the door. We’ll give you a one minute and 30 second warning, alright?” 

None of you said anything. 

Walking up to the closet, you felt as if you were climbing up an Aztec temple. You felt like a lamb, knowing you’d be sacrificed. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Spoke the blonde next to you. 

“For all I know, we could play rock paper scissors and they’d think we’d be making out.”

You nodd. Noticing that the closet was actually bigger, walk in size, you stretch your arms before walking-back facing him. As if you were balancing yourself on a tightrope, you spoke. 

“This is actually a really big closet.” you confess. “You could fit all of the Football players here. With and without gear.” 

Reiner released a breathy chuckle, breaking some nerves in the room. 

“You’ve got a point.” he admits. “I never thought about it like that.” 

Reaching the end of the closet, facing his direction, you smile before tapping your finger to your temple. You click your tongue while doing so. 

  
  


“Do you normally play these games?” Reiner asks. 

You shake your head no, slowly approaching him.

“I normally try to avoid them. Mainly because of how awkward it can get.” 

  
  


Reiner shrugs. 

“I don’t know, seems to me like you’re pretty good at managing this.” 

“Nah,” you shake your head. “I’m pretty God awful at things like this.” you motion to the room around you. 

“I think maybe it’s my closet partner who knows how to handle closet-talk.” 

He softly laughs before looking down, shaking his head. 

“Is that like another word for pillow-talk?” he asks, looking up at you. 

  
  


You shrug, arms still wide open. 

“Don’t know.” you say. “Depends if it has a sexual connotation or not.” 

  
  


Being 3 feet away from him, he nods. 

“Okay.” 

Nearing your personal bubble, he breaks the spot. 

“Do you want to do this?” he asks looking down at you. 

You take a moment before looking up at him. His eyes searched for an answer. 

“Okay.” you nod. “Let’s do this.” 

  
  


He nods as well. 

“Okay then.” 

Lifting your left arm, you place the palm on your hand on his shoulder. Softly. As if you avoided adding weight.

He follows after you not too late, closing the space between you and placing a gentle hand on the back of your back. You rest your arm on top of his before placing your hand somewhere between his bicep and humeral head. 

“Okay.” you say, under a whisper. 

  
  


And you kiss. 

  
  


There was no rush, just the enjoyment of your lips gliding over his. What surprised you most that although his jaw was somewhat tight, his lips remained soft. 

An odd combination you found yourself enjoying. 

Raising your hand to the back of his head, you unknowingly massage his scalp. 

He sighs against your lips. Pulling his free hand, he places his hand on the side of your face, his thumb resting on your high cheekbone. 

But that’s not all he does. 

Taking the liberty in moving forward, he presses you closer to him, intimately now more than ever. 

Using his hand on your face, he lightly squeezes the skin on your cheek; adding pressure and taking off pressure as if it were a massage. 

  
  


“Oh shit!!!” Someone shouted form outside. 

“We forgot the 1 minute mark you guys! You guys have 25 seconds now.” 

All in while kissing Reiner, your eyes shut open before you and Reiner pull away. You hated yourself for pulling you away but it was either stopping now, or risk getting caught by everyone. 

Fixing your clothes and hair, you look towards Reiner who was also doing the same as you. 

“You okay?” he asks, controlling his breathing pattern. 

“Yeah,” you nodd. That was all you could say before Porco knocks on your door before counting down from 10. The others join him as well. 

“There you guys are!” grinned Porco. “Had any fun?” he asks, looking for an answer. You and Reiner give him a blank look. 

You mentally thank him for that. 

  
  


“Alright, well...get back to your circle.” Porco says, letting you out. 

For the rest of the game, neither you nor Reiner were chosen. And at times, when you weren’t looking, you could feel his look on you. You did the same back throughout the game. 

_ And that was it.  _

  
  


**_\-----------------------_ **

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” You ask Hitch on a Monday, the week before Labor Day, before her 10:30am class started. 

“I know about your talents.” she says. “And I want you to help me get back at an ex.” she said before pulling out her mirror, combing through her hair. 

“Make him fall in love with you.” she says before taking in the look in your eyes. 

“And no, you don’t have to sleep with him. Just lead him on until you break his heart. I’ve heard you’re a good actress.” 

  
  


“Hitch,” you say, trying to find the right words. “That request is misleading and-” 

“I’ll give you anything you want.” she cuts you off. 

“I’ve heard about your financial struggles.” she says. “Heard that you don’t have the money to make it to the AT program.” she says. 

“Not even a scholarship will help you. Take this offer, and I’ll make sure my dad does something about this.” 

You shake your head. 

“Hitch, this is morally wrong,” you explain. “You can’t fight fire with fire-” 

“ _ He broke my heart _ . What part of that don’t you understand?” she asks. “And if you say no, I have evidence to make sure you don’t get in that program.” 

Your eyes widen. “What are you saying…?”

She nods. 

“Oh come one, did you really think I wasn’t gonna notice?” she asks.

“I know it was you who stole that box of supplies. I even have video evidence if you don’t believe me.” she says. “Now take this offer before I change my mind.” 

Gripping onto your backpack, you bite the inside of your cheek. Hitch really was backbending you. 

“Okay,” you say, regretting the bitterness of that word. “I’ll do it.” 

She smiles. A smile your stomach doesn’t like. 

“What’s his name though?” you ask. 

Hitch sighs dreamily. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

“His name is Reiner. Reiner Braun.” 

  
  
  



End file.
